


[Podfic of] More Myself With You, by Jerakeen

by shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friendship is hard to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] More Myself With You, by Jerakeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Myself with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43638) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



To download the audiobook (m4b), right-click **[here](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/MoreMyselfWithYou.m4b)** and choose Save As to save the file (direct link).

To download the individual parts in mp3, click each link below and then click to download the file (mediafire links).  
          [Part 01](http://www.mediafire.com/file/08jspaoriqmjjap/moremyselfwithyou_part01.mp3) | 24m24s           [Part 06](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z3byyxx23439moh/moremyselfwithyou_part06.mp3) | 27m34s  
          [Part 02](http://www.mediafire.com/file/znocdooukojn0wc/moremyselfwithyou_part02.mp3) | 32m04s           [Part 07](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v82cexup6llysmi/moremyselfwithyou_part07.mp3) | 28m08s  
          [Part 03](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v9gkibzx0hah72m/moremyselfwithyou_part03.mp3) | 24m20s           [Part 08](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xt9c2c827hfbdrx/moremyselfwithyou_part08.mp3) | 27m01s  
          [Part 04](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g2fd4wnqcacsirn/moremyselfwithyou_part04.mp3) | 28m03s           [Part 09](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ca39aa36rr16vha/moremyselfwithyou_part09.mp3) | 24m20s  
          [Part 05](http://www.mediafire.com/file/52im09d2dppct14/moremyselfwithyou_part05.mp3) | 24m33s           [Part 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/11625cd5yzt1e9d/moremyselfwithyou_part10.mp3) | 20m08s

Music used is _If It Kills Me (From The Casa Nova Sessions)_ by Jason Mraz.

Enjoy! Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on sound quality: for those of you listening for the first time, you'll notice a pretty big difference in the quality of the first few parts compared to the rest. I had a different computer and a less-ideal recording setup back then. Hopefully it doesn't impede your listening enjoyment too much.
> 
> Thanks so much to all of my wonderful friends, who have cheered me on throughout this process and given me so much encouragement and support. And a special thank you to [aneas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aneas), who made the awesome cover art you see here. <3333
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/46450.html).


End file.
